


Take me to your water(and lay me on your shore)

by Raucedine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Out of Character, RK900 is 19 yrso, and Gavin is 15, pls dont read this is really bad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raucedine/pseuds/Raucedine
Summary: 但他的奈恩斯没有吻他。





	Take me to your water(and lay me on your shore)

**Author's Note:**

> RK900是卡姆斯基的养子，名字是奈恩斯（Nines）。

900站在窗边，看暑期工垂头捞着泳池里的落叶。年轻男孩发间的汗水在阳光底下闪闪发亮，鼻梁上斜贴着一张创口贴，原本棕黄的胶带湿透了变成深色。

他显然已经注意到了自己的目光，此时不过尽力保持镇静罢了，一片卷曲的枯叶在水面上漂走又被他勾回来，如此反复三四次，直到他有点沉不住气，恶狠狠地骂了句操。

900像个监工似的看着他干活，自认眼神离严苛还差得远，但已经足够让对方阵脚大乱。他皱了皱眉，开始后悔没有更努力说服卡姆斯基请个专业保洁员，而是放任他做这种毫无价值的慈善，“这小子长得有点像我耶”不算是什么理由。

他拉开门走出去，男孩窘迫得几乎动弹不得，只有耳朵被晒得通红，焦糖色的眼睛像网中蝴蝶飞速眨动。

“过来，”900说，在句尾添上名字，“盖文•里德。”

盖文瑟缩了一下，没敢看他，问：“干什么？”

“进屋洗个澡。”900回答，看着盖文比玻璃还脆的外壳快要在短得不能更短的对话中破裂，一种微妙的乐趣取代了所谓怜悯之情。

“……不用。”盖文梗着脖子说，显然把这当成了雇主儿子的虚假好意，他才不稀罕。就算现在热得要死，T恤都被汗液粘在身上，鼻子上的新鲜伤口刺痒得难受，也不稀罕。

“我没有在请求你。你脏死了，进来洗澡。”900失去了耐心。

“操，你他妈干嘛呢，凭什么我要……”盖文恼了，现在不止耳朵，脸和脖子也都蹿红，他已经甩掉了手里的捞网，要把在街头学来的那套处事方式再次投入实践，但900太高大了，眼睛是少见的灰色，看起来比雪原更加冷酷，而他不过15岁，还是个孩子，四肢长长的青少年身材，因为营养不良而个头很小，打架是靠凶狠取胜，体格对他的战绩并无帮助。

900略微低头俯视着盖文，重复道：“进屋，去洗澡。”

他顺从了。

 

900嫌他脏，却让他进自己的卧室。他赤脚踩在大理石地板上，尽量不四处张望，跟着900走上木制楼梯，又被赶进浴室里，门在他背后关上。盖文侧头看着镜子角落里的自己，犹豫了很久才脱掉上衣，堆在洗手池旁的空位上。

浴室的地砖是磨砂的，特意不让人觉得冷。盖文踏进淋浴间，观察着热水开关——极简设计，连个标识都没有。门在他背后打开，几乎使他惊跳起来，他没顾得伸手挡住什么，猛地回过头发现是900，黑衬衫扣子扣到最上面一颗，伸手给他放水，水温三十八摄氏度。温水喷了盖文一头一脸，他本能地要张嘴骂人，水又灌进嘴里，他闭上嘴打算直接动手，900已经先他一步关上了淋浴间的门，留他一个人在里面。

盖文无措地用手搓着颈侧的皮肤，鼻梁上的伤口隐隐作痛，他没管，生着闷气心想不如洗个痛快。沐浴露和洗发水都没有什么味道，900闻起来也不像是人类。盖文毫不客气地用了，没意识到这样自己就和900一个气味了。

900没体贴到为他拿换洗衣物和鞋子，所以盖文又穿上自己的衣服，仍然赤着脚走出门。900坐在电脑桌前不知在忙些什么，从工作状态切换出来只是一秒钟的事，他站起来，看着十五岁青少年留在地板上的一串湿漉漉的脚印。

“想到湖边去看看的话就过来。”900说，情绪没多大起伏。盖文的衣服上还是有点汗味，其实不那么难闻，只是他不喜欢。

“什么？”盖文诧异地问，跟在他后面，柔软的脚掌踩在地上发出啪哒啪哒的声音，“游泳池还没清理干净……”

“我会打电话请个专业的清洁工。你效率太低了。”

盖文恼了，嗓门又大起来：“那你爸雇我干屁？”

“卡姆斯基先生不在乎泳池到底干不干净。”900说，因为对方的聒噪而皱了下眉。

“等等，他不是你爸吗？”盖文抓住了这句话中的另一个重点，不依不饶地提出新问题，像野猫不能在好几个毛线团中作出抉择。

“他是我养父，”900说，已经匆匆走到大门口，盖文在长凳上坐下，低头穿上鞋袜，胡乱系了一下鞋带——没人告诉过他怎么系鞋带才能美观又牢固，他习惯打两个死结再随便缠绕一下以免被绊倒，最后总是以剪断鞋带重新换一根收尾。

900半跪下来，用手拍开盖文的手，为他把鞋带拆开再重新系紧。盖文本想躲开，900动作更快，抓住他的脚踝迫使他乖乖坐好。

900再站起来的时候，里德已经从耳朵到脖子根烧得通红，抿紧嘴唇吐不出一个字，900又看了他一眼，说别动，揭下他鼻梁上没了粘性的创口贴。伤口深得足够留疤了，周围的皮肤被水泡得发白浮起。

盖文嘶了一声，目光四处游移就是不肯落到900的脸上，总是冷着脸的青年转身去找来医疗箱，剪了纱布敷上药贴在男孩的鼻梁上，再用胶带固定。盖文老实地忍着痛没动，泪水盛在浅浅的眼眶里好像下一秒就要掉下来，900心想这样我就没法亲他的鼻子了。

 

盖文坐上副驾驶，身体嵌在宽大的座椅里不安分地扭动。900发动汽车，余光瞥见盖文在偷瞄他，探头探脑更像只路边野猫。

“……我的工钱还是要照样付。”他小声说，好像害怕900听到。还好900无意于装聋作哑，直接答好。

汽车在公路上平稳地行驶，900直视前方，动作比机器精准平稳，有如程序设定。盖文看一会儿窗外的风景就会扭过头来看900放在方向盘上的手——自然放松，距离适中。他盯着900洁白修长的十指缓慢眨眼，沉溺于青少年的夏日遐思难以自拔。

“路虎是自大狂开的，”盖文突然开口，语气是故意激怒人的尖锐，无伤大雅的稚嫩挑衅。

“无稽之谈。”900回。

“你看起来不像自大狂。”盖文闷闷地说，这时候900大约能听出些微讨好意味，有点不情不愿，猫舌一样温热带着倒刺。

“车是卡姆斯基先生买的。”900说，而这句话逗乐了盖文，让他弯着眼睛笑起来，露出虎牙，总算有点十五岁少年的天真气息。

他们到湖边没花多少时间，宽阔的水域周围只有成片的芦苇和他们二人。盖文迫不及待跳下车去湖边踩水，坐在纯观赏用的小码头上用鞋底试探水的表面张力，几只水黾很快地跳走了，看不出品种的鱼苗也向湖心游去。

“我想游泳。”盖文说，看着身边的900，下意识地请求许可。

“在湖里游泳不卫生。”900解释。

盖文撇了撇嘴勉强放弃了，站起来说那没什么好玩的了，他假装漫不经心地蹭到900旁边，小声问他叫什么名字。

“你不会就叫900吧……卡姆斯基为什么这么叫你啊？”

“只是代号罢了，和名字没有区别，”900说，看到盖文的小脸露出失望表情，顿了顿又补上一句，“但你可以叫我奈恩斯。”

盖文笑得有几分得意，而900觉得这笑容虽然臭屁但还算好看。

他们沿着湖边散步，盖文一路踢着石子和杂草，弯下腰去挠小腿上的蚊子包。短短的指甲在皮肤上划出红痕，得过好一会儿才消失。

当归巢的群鸟掠过他们的头顶时，900说：“我们回车里。”

车里和预想中一样闷热，皮革座椅被晒得滚烫，盖文坐上去险些又弹起来。900倒是完全不受影响的样子，白蜡般的皮肤仍然干燥，即使他穿着黑衬衫，扣子扣到最上面一颗。盖文想，也许他不出汗。他之前从没见过不出汗的人。奈恩斯是第一个。

900打开空调，却没有要开车掉头上路的意思。

“怎么了？”沉默了一会儿后，盖文问。

“过来。”900说，侧身看着盖文，铁灰色的眼睛在落日的余晖中闪烁着微弱金光。

盖文为突如其来的命令咽了一下口水，接着又像狗崽一样皱了皱鼻子来掩饰紧张，有那么一瞬间他以为自己明白了900的意思，而开始琢磨是否要照做。他想象傍晚湖上的水汽，火烧般的热度里一双冰冷柔软的嘴唇，就像尚未落地的新雪……或许他该生气吗？他应该拒绝，破口大骂好抑制某种渴望？他曾想在博物馆里吻大理石雕像，拦住他的是丝绒挂绳和同学不耐烦的表情。

但他的奈恩斯没有吻他。

900把他扯了过来，动作算不上粗暴于是他没想到反抗，青年的力气不像是人类，把快有120磅的他拽过来似乎易如反掌。盖文大半个身子倾到900身上时才意识到有什么不对劲，他挣扎着向后退，而对方的反应是用上另一只手，让他稳稳地分开腿跪坐在自己身上。

“放开我！”他大吼起来，本能地要挥拳揍900的鼻子，但那双大手抓住他的手腕时他疼得快要掉泪。他的身体由于恐惧和愤怒而颤抖不止，900那无动于衷的表情更使他感到痛苦——不，不，不。不应该是这样。

盖文奋力踢打着想要逃开900的桎梏，却感到身体的每一个关节都生锈，每一块肌肉都僵死，血管里涌动的深红苦水快要让他窒息。他叫骂着，已经不在乎话语是否足够清晰有力，因为所有的词汇在900面前都缺乏意义。最终让他崩溃的是一滴泪水，脱离控制淌出眼眶，他睁开眼睛，模糊的视线中是900有些讶异的脸，好像他这一生从未流泪，也没见过别人流泪。

900松开手，盖文脱力地塌下肩膀，他抽泣了一下，又使劲忍住不让自己再出声。

突然之间，900又成了奈恩斯，轻柔地舔去男孩柔软脸颊上的泪水，加上双唇的触碰，让这个动作近似一个吻。

盖文的呼吸逐渐平复，睫毛湿沉。900的手攀上他的衣领，把廉价的布料从他身上剥下来。有许多伤痕也粘在身上，颜色或深或浅，那些是剥不下来的。盖文既不反抗也不配合，只是想，他的手真冷，就像一个机器人。

900的手伸进他的裤子里时，盖文本能地瑟缩了一下。900的手略微施力抓住他的臀肉，让盖文又向前躲避，因而更紧地贴到他怀里。900能感觉到男孩单薄的胸口起伏，像鸟儿在掌心跳动，湿热的呼吸打在自己的耳畔引起一阵麻痒。

他把手指伸进男孩的身体里，对方用手臂环着他的脖颈轻轻挣动，喉咙深处发出含混的闷哼。肠道过于干涩，开拓显然不会轻松。900退出来，从手套箱里拿了润滑剂和安全套。盖文眯着眼看，问你都打算好了？900嗯了一声作为回答。

“……混蛋。”盖文说，张嘴咬了900，犬齿刺进肉里不算痛但仍有存在感，900皱眉，又感觉到盖文舔过齿痕，留了点口水在那里。

900用了刚刚好的量，盖文的腿间足够湿滑，但还没到弄脏裤子的程度。冰凉的手指再插入的时候很轻松，盖文低声呜咽着闭上眼睛，睫毛扫过900的皮肤。

“告诉我感觉如何，盖文。”900说，像在命令他汇报工作。

“没什么感觉。”男孩不肯说，舒服或难受都不愿承认，好像无论如何都丢脸。奈恩斯看不透假装无所谓的这一套，只点点头默认可以继续。

900解开裤子戴上安全套，阴茎擦过盖文的腿根时对方绷紧了身体。“放松”，900这么说了，可盖文还是撑起大腿，后脑勺撞到车顶，他发出一声小小的痛呼，接着就是混杂着委屈和害怕的咕哝。

900触摸他。手指循着脊线游移，熨平每一条不安的神经和难以消失的疤痕，盖文几乎为此战栗，然后融化在他的指间，仿佛从未得到这样的爱抚。他缓慢地进入他的身体，感受丝绒般的湿热肠道紧紧包裹着自己的性器。情欲是如此陌生又熟悉，900不动声色地体味着这一切，搂紧年轻男孩的腰身好把他固定住。盖文在他开始向上顶弄时哭喊出声，双腿无措地夹紧，填满整个小腹的酸胀感让他只能在喘息的间隙呼唤900的名字——他擅自决定只属于他一个人的名字。

临近高潮，盖文在奈恩斯的怀里尖叫着挣扎，陷入混乱不知是想推开他还是想被抱得更紧，900选择了后者，手掌轻柔地覆上男孩的头以免他再笨笨地撞到自己。

等900再抬头的时候天色已经变成了整片凝固的深蓝，和湖面连成一块巨大的玻璃。盖文赤裸着，汗津津地靠在他的怀里，半闭着眼睛，一副累坏了的样子。900拿自己的外套披在他身上，说：“歇够了就下来。应该回去了。”

“嗯。”盖文应了一声没动弹，又过了一会儿，他坐起来，吻了900的嘴唇。


End file.
